Free
1968 PERSONNEL: April 19, 1968 to May 9, 1971 Paul Rodgers - vocals Paul Kossoff - guitar Andy Fraser - bass Simon Kirke - drums Band broke up between May 9, 1971 and December 1971 PERSONNEL: January 1972 to July 17, 1972 Paul Rodgers - vocals Paul Kossoff - guitar Andy Fraser - bass Simon Kirke - drums PERSONNEL: July 17, 1972 to December 1972 Paul Rodgers - vocals, guitar Paul Kossoff - guitar (health problems prevented fulltime working with the band) John 'Rabbit' Bundrick - keyboards Tetsu Yamauchi - bass Simon Kirke - drums PERSONNEL: January 20, 1973 to July 1973 Paul Rodgers - vocals, guitar Wendell Richardson - guitar John 'Rabbit' Bundrick - keyboards Tetsu Yamauchi - bass Simon Kirke - drums April 19, 1968 Nags Head, Battersea, ENG (first rehearsal) June 21, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG July 15, 1968 BBC Studio 1 Piccadilly, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear" performing "Waiting On You", "Walk In My Shadow", "Moonshine" & "Free Me". Broadcast July 21, 1968) (recorded: July 15, 1968, Broadcast July 21, 1968) October 7, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Gordon Smith) October 14, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG October 21, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG October 28, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG November 4, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG November 12, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG November 15, 1968 BBC Aoelian Hall Studio 2, London, ENG (UK Radio "WS R&B" performing "Walk In My Shadow", "Moonshine", "Rock Me" & "Sugar For Mr. Morrison". Broadcast December 17, 1968) November 18, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG November 25, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Pegasus) December 2, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG December 9, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG December 16, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG December 23, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG December 31, 1968 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (New Years Eve Pop & Blues Party, with John Mayall, The Small Faces, The Gunn, Spooky Tooth, Amen Corner, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, The Flirtations, The Gods, Bonzo Dog Band, Kippington Lodege & The Big Movement. The Iveys didn't perform due to the show running late) 1969 January 16, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG January 29, 1969 South Parade Pier, Southsea, ENG (with Spooky Tooth, Glass Menagerie, Mad Jon Bond & John Peel) February 13, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG February 18, 1969 Century Studio, London, ENG (In Concert - Free Entrance - B.D.004) Waiting On You February 27, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (with The Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Joe Cocker and the Grease Band, Spooky Tooth & Smile) March 16, 1969 Kimbells, Southsea, ENG Early 1969 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG RADIO SESSION: March 17, 1969 Top Gear, BBC Playhouse Theatre, Northumberland Avenue, London, England (p8) (recorded: March 17, 1969, broadcast: March 23, 1969) (a1)(ac) I'm A Mover (ab)(ac)(a2)Songs Of Yesterday (a1)(ac) Over The Green Hills (ab)(ac)(a2)Broad Daylight RADIO SESSION: March 1969 BBC Sad Song (60's At The Beeb) RADIO SESSION: May 14, 1969 WS R&B, (unknown location) (p8) (recorded: May 14, 1969, broadcast: June 9, 1969) Walk In My Shadow Free Me Born Under A Bad Sign LIVE SHOW: June 1969 Ungaro, New York City, NY LIVE TOUR: 7 weeks opening for Blind Faith July 12, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting Blind Faith, with Delaney & Bonnie & Friends) July 23-25, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Jethro Tull) July 26, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Tom Rush & Terry Reid) August 15, 1969 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Blind Faith) August 16, 1969 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA August 30, 1969 Isle Of Wight Festival, ENG September 6, 1969 Quaintways (Redcar Jazz Club), Redcar, ENG September 13, 1969 Rainsbrook, Rugby, ENG (Rugby Rag Blues Festival 1969) RADIO SESSION: November 26, 1969 WS R&B, (unknown location) (recorded: November 26, 1969, broadcast: December 20, 1969) I'll Be Creeping Mouthful Of Grass Mr. Big RADIO SESSION: December 2, 1969 Henry, BBC Maida Vale 5, London, England (p8) (recorded: December 2, 1969, broadcast: December 28, 1969) Mr. Big I'll Be Creeping (ac) Woman The Hunter RADIO SESSION: December 8, 1969 Top Gear, BBC Playhouse Theatre, Northumberland Avenue, London, England (p8) (recorded: December 8, 1969, broadcast: December 13, 1969) (ac) Trouble On Double Time Mr. Big (ac) I'll Be Creeping (ac) Mouthful Of Grass Woman RADIO SESSION: John Peel In Concert, BBC (recorded 8 Dec 1969, broadcast 13 Dec 1969, rebroadcast 7 March 1970) (some sources say January 15, 1971) (ab)The Hunter (ab)Woman (ab)Free Me (ab)Remember RADIO SESSION: January 15, 1970 Peel Sunday Concert, BBC Paris Cinema, Lower Regent Street, London, England (p8) (recorded: January 15, 1970, broadcast: January 18, 1970) (ac) The Hunter (ac) Woman (ac) Free Me (ac) Remember January ?, 1970 Fillmore North, Sunderland, ENG (2 sets) January 24, 1970 University College, London, ENG January 30, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (cancelled, with King Crimson & Mott The Hoople) February 6, 1970 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG March 6, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (All Nighter with Keef Hartley Big Band, Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, East Of Eden & Mandrake) LIVE SHOW: March 7, 1970 Borough Polytechnic LIVE SHOW: March 13, 1970 Arts Ball, Blackpool College of Technology March 22, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG RADIO SESSION: April 2, 1970 Henry, BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, England (p8) (recorded: April 2, 1970, broadcast: April 9, 1970) Alright Now Mr. Big Heavy Load Fire And Water May 17, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, England May 18, 1970 Eisstadion, Düsseldorf, GER (Joint Meeting 1970) May 24, 1970 Hollywood Music Festival, Leycett, Newcastle-under-Lyme, England RADIO SESSION: June 4, 1970 Harding, BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, England(p8) (recorded: June 4, 1970, broadcast: June 23, 1970) (ac) Fire And Water (ac) Alright Now Heavy Load Oh I Wept VIDEO SESSION: June 13, 1970 Colour Me Pop (TV) LIVE SHOW: June 30, 1970 Locarno VIDEO SESSION: June 1970 Disco 2 (TV) RADIO SESSION: July 2, 1970 Peel Sunday Concert, BBC Paris Cinema, Lower Regent Street, London, England (p8) (recorded: July 2, 1970, broadcast: July 12, 1970) (ac) Fire and Water (ac) Be My Friend (ac) Ride On A Pony (ac) Mr. Big (ac) Don't Say You Love Me (ac) Woman (ac) All Right Now LIVE SHOW: July 4, 1970 Durham July 5, 1970 Greyhound, Croydon, ENG July 10, 1970 Hauptstadion, Aachen, GER (Aachen Open Air Pop Festival) July 11, 1970 Eissportstadion, Munich, GER (Euro Pop '70 A-Z Musik Festival) VIDEO SESSION: July 24, 1970 Granada TV (v1) Ride on Pony (v1) Mr. Big (v1) Songs of Yesterday (v1) I'll Be Creeping (v1) All Right Now LIVE SHOW: July 24 or 25 or 26, 1970 Phun City Rock Festival ..., Ecclesden Common, Patching, Sussex (p4) August 5, 1970 Town Hall Marquay Club, Torquay, ENG August 6, 1970 City Hall, Truro, ENG August 30, 1970 Isle Of Wight September ?, 1970 German TV "Beat Club". Broadcast September 5, 1970) September 13, 1970 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.45, supporting Mott The Hoople, Fotheringay & If) September 19, 1970 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Mott The Hoople, Fotheringay & If) October 6, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Mott The Hoople & If) October 6, 1970 Town Hall, Brighton, ENG (cancelled, supporting Mott The Hoople & If) VIDEO SESSION: October 10, 1970 recording sessions for videos All Right Now ? ?, 1970 Munich, GER October 18, 1970 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG November 23, 1970 Vienna, AUT ? ?, 1971 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO January 14-17, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Supported by Blood Rock & Fox) January 22, 1971 Santa Monic Civic, Santa Monica, CA (some sources list as January 20, 1971) LIVE SHOW: February 1, 1971 Midnight Hour Radio Show, Radiohuset, Stockholm, Sweden The Stealer Fire And Water Ride On A Pony Heavy Load Woman Love You So All Right Now Be My Friend Mr. Big February 7, 1971 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG February ?, 1971 Dania RADIO SESSION: April 19, 1971 Harding, BBC Maida Vale 5, London, England (p8) (recorded: April 19, 1971, broadcast: April 27, 1971) (ab)Fire And Water (not broadcast according to In Session Tonight) (ab)All Right Now (not broadcast according to In Session Tonight) (ab)My Brother Jake (ac)(ab)Ride On Pony # 1 (not broadcast) (ac)(ab)Ride On Pony # 2 (not broadcast) (ac)(ab)Ride On Pony # 3 (ac)(ab)Ride On Pony # 4 (ac)(ab)Ride On Pony # 5 (ac)(ab)Be My Friend # 1 (not broadcast according to In Session Tonight) (ac)(ab)Be My Friend # 2 (not broadcast) (ac)(ab)Get Where I Belong April 31, 1971 Tokyo JPN May 1, 1971 Sankei Hall, Tokyo JPN LIVE SHOW: May 9, 1971 Randwick Race Course, Australia July 31, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Groundhogs & Strawbs) PERSONNEL: January 1972 to July 17, 1972 Paul Rodgers - vocals Paul Kossoff - guitar Andy Fraser - bass Simon Kirke - drums January 23, 1972 Fulham Greyhound, London, ENG February 1, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG February 10, 1972 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG February 18, 1972 University of East Anglia Assembly Hall, Norwich, ENG (supported by Junkyard Angel) February 21-22, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG February 24, 1972 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT April 22, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA April 30, 1972 Tampa, FL RADIO SESSION: May 24, 1972 Harris, BBC Studio 2, Aoelian Hall, London, England (p8) (recorded: May 24, 1972, broadcast: June 26, 1972) Guardian Of The Universe Child Little Bit Of Love Travelling Man Catch A Train PERSONNEL: July 17, 1972 to December 1972 Paul Rodgers - vocals, guitar Paul Kossoff - guitar (health problems prevented fulltime working with the band) John 'Rabbit' Bundrick - keyboards Tetsu Yamauchi - bass Simon Kirke - drums July 22, 1972 Tokyo, JPN September 10, 1972 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 14, 1972 Bracknell Sports Centre, Bracknell, ENG October 15, 1972 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG October 20, 1972 Newcastle, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1972 Sheffield, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1972 Sweden (TV) 1973 ?, ?, 1973 Coatham Bowl, ENG Line-Up: January 20, 1973 to July 1973 *Paul Rodgers - vocals, guitar *Wendell Richardson - guitar *John 'Rabbit' Bundrick - keyboards *Tetsu Yamauchi - bass *Simon Kirke - drums January 17, 1973 Loyola Fieldhouse, New Orleans, LA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 18, 1973 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 19, 1973 Tarrant County Convention Center Arena, Fort Worth, TX (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 20, 1973 Civic Center, El Paso, TX (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 21, 1973 Community Center, Tucson, AZ (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 23, 1973 Arena, Long Beach, CA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 24, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 25-26, 1973 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 27, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 28, 1973 University of New Mexico Johnson Gym, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 29, 1973 Coliseum, Denver, CO (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) January 31, 1973 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 1, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 2, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled appearance, supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 3, 1973 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (cancelled appearance, supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 4, 1973 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 5, 1973 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 6, 1973 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 8, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supporting Traffic & John Martyn)February 9-10, 1973 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 11, 1973 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows, supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 13, 1973 William & Mary College, Williamsburg, VA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 14, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 15, 1973 Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 16, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 17, 1973 Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (moved from Sportatorium in Hollywood, supporting Traffic & John Martyn) February 27, 1973 City Hall, Bristol, ENG